


Knock On My Door

by infinitrinx



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Darcy, Mummy Frigga being Mummy-ish, domestic abuse, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx/pseuds/infinitrinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this AU prompt I saw on tumblr:<br/>I ran away from home and knocked on the wrong door but you want to take me in anyway.</p><p>Darcy runs away from home and looks for Jane, ends up finding Loki. </p><p>The title was inspired by She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock On My Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_it/gifts).



> Hey Q!
> 
> I saw this prompt and thought of kid!Tasertricks and I thought of your fic. So this is for you! I hope you like it. Oh yes, let's play a game called spot the fanfiction reference.
> 
> Trigger warning for references to domestic abuse.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door I_  
_Wanna make you feel beautiful_

_\- She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_

* * *

It was past his bedtime but Loki was sprawled on the sofa, a book hovering above his face held by his arms.

He really shouldn’t be here. Mother had told him about 2 hours ago to go to bed. And he had complied, charading his way through his bedtime routine, even lying down in bed and after 15 minutes, pretending to snore lightly.

It was only when he heard the tell-tale noise of Mother’s bedroom door closing that Loki sprang out of bed to retrieve the book he had hidden under his pillow and happily lounged onto the couch to enjoy some late night reading.

Father would have none of it. But Father wasn’t here.  
Loki’s older brother, Thor and Father had gone off on a hunting trip.  
“When you’re older, Loki!” Thor had promised, ruffling his hair in goodbye. “Now you’re too small. But when you’re older like me we can all go together!”

Thor was only 2 years older than Loki but it didn’t matter. While Loki would love to spend his time with Father and Thor, hunting was not really his thing. Hunting meant mosquitoes and bugs and dirt and killing things. Loki much preferred sleepy afternoons sat on his porch with Mother, reading while she cross-stitched her newest masterpiece. Mother would hum, sometimes even sing, while sewing, her needle-clear voice piercing through the air, weaving melodious tunes, lifting Loki up in a warm embrace of tranquility.

Mother was asleep, Father was away and Thor was not here to pester him thus Loki had extensive periods of uninterrupted reading. He wanted to seize this opportunity.  
Therefore, Loki was reclining on the sofa, head propped against an armrest with his feet almost touching the other. His nose was buried in his book, attention rapt and ensnared by the words on the pages. Blue-green eyes, whites tinged pink from staying up late, scanned over the pages in engrossment, absorbing every detail the book lent him.

Then suddenly, there were several sharp frantic knocks at the door.  
Loki jolted out of the sofa and very nearly fell out of it in his haste to rush back to his bedroom. Mother would have his head for disobeying her!

The knocks came again, injected with even more urgency.  
It was then that Loki realised Mother’s door was still shut and that the knocking was coming from the front door. He chanced a glance from the clock hanging on the wall. It was 2:20am. Who on Earth would be knocking at the door at this hour?  
The knocks came once again, followed by the entire door rattling as if someone was yanking at the door handle. Loki decided to see who it was before the racket roused Mother.

Unlocking the door, Loki opened it slowly and cautiously. It could be a Frost Giant for all he knows. Thor had told him a ghastly story regarding those monsters last Halloween. They had been giving him nightmares and irrational fears ever since.

“Hello?”  
“Jane!”  
A body collided with his and Loki stumbled back a few steps. He was being squeezed by said body, arms wrapping around his torso so tight he thought it quite hard to breathe. It did not help matters that he had just received a mouthful of hair. The body, a girl, was shaking violently. A dampness on his shoulder revealed that the girl was crying. Sobbing, actually.

There was a girl, hugging Loki Odinson and crying, in the front door at 2am in the morning.

At a complete loss of what to do, Loki awkwardly raised his arms and patted the girl on the back. When he did so, the girl stiffened and looked up at him slowly. Her glassy azure eyes widened and she launched herself away from Loki.

She was still sniffling, hugging a plush dragon close. The girl looked to be about his age, maybe slightly younger. She had a long, unruly mass of hair and great, big, round blue eyes that were red from crying. She had a pretty, round face with cheeks flushed and damp from her sadness. She was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights, eyes darting agitatedly around his face.  
“S-sorry. I thought you were someone else.” She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, sniffling.

The girl started backing away slowly, still watching him. Just as she approached the steps of the porch, the girl spun around and was about to take off. Inexplicably, Loki found himself bolting after her. But she was crying and younger and a girl so Loki caught up to her easily. He landed his hand on her left shoulder like they were playing tag and he forced her to stop.  
“Hey.” Loki gripped her forearm, tugging at her. She turned to face him, expression panicked.  
“I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE I’M SORRY!” the girl started tugging away but Loki tightened his grip just a bit.  
“Hey. Shh. Don’t wake my mother. Shh!”

The girl quietened and stopped pulling, opting to clutch her toy dragon to her chest instead.  
“Are you alright?” Loki asked, gentling his hold on her.  
The girl nodded uncertainly.  
“No you’re not. You’re crying. What’s the matter?” Loki persisted.  
 “Nothing.”  
“You can tell me. I’m good with secrets.”  
“No.”

Loki stared at the stubborn girl for several moments. A shiver ran through her and Loki noticed that she was wearing only a pair of shorts and a thin shirt with the words ‘I’m a princess!’ printed upon its pink surface on a chilly night. His breath clung to his warmth, materialising in wisps with every exhale.  
“Do you want to come inside?”  
The girl shook her head.  
“But it’s really cold.”  
She shrugged.  
“I’m going to go to Jane’s house. She’s the one living next to you.” The girl said, pointing a stubby finger at the house on his right.  
“Well do you want to come to my house? I’m already awake anyway. You would bother your friend.”

The girl considered for a moment, head lilting to one side like a puppy.  
“Ok.”

Loki’s hand slid down her shoulder to hold her hand. Her fingers were cold.  
“What’s your name?”  
“I’m not supposed to tell strangers my name.”  
“Well, I want to be your friend now. My name is Loki.”

They stepped into his house, warmth immediately washing over them. Loki shut the door and locked it as quietly as he could, casting a nervous glance to Mother’s door.  
Locked. Good.

When Loki returned his attention to the girl, she was standing unsurely in the hallway, inquisitively observing his dwelling.  
“Darcy. My name is Darcy.”

* * *

 Loki had gotten his blanket from his room and draped it over Darcy’s shoulders so she didn’t feel so cold. Then he went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate for her (he may have spilled some of the chocolate powder but oops, close enough) then decided he also wanted hot chocolate and that is what brings us to now. Loki and Darcy were sitting cross-legged on the couch, sipping hot chocolate with a fluffy blanket draped over their shoulders. Between them was Darcy’s dragon, whose name was Astrid.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! You know, I think Jane has a crush on Thor.”  
Darcy and Loki looked at each other and made a face.  
“Ewwwww!” They burst out laughing together.

Loki talked freely with Darcy. He felt like he could tell her anything and he knew she would listen with genuine interest. It was really invigorating and it made contentment bubble in his chest like a freshly opened bottle of soda. They prattled on about school, their favourite books, their interests, their aspirations, which came first the chicken or the egg (it was definitely the egg.) and every topic in between. When they exhausted one topic, they simply hopped onto the next. They made revelations of each other declared through hushed voices and grinning lips.

“Are you feeling better, Darcy?” Loki asked once the giggles had died away.  
“Yes. Thanks Loki.”  
“It is no trouble.”

Darcy giggled and Loki raised his eyebrows.  
“Nothing.... It’s just that, you speak so… proper. It’s like you’re a real life prince.”

Loki preened at the compliment, sitting just a tad straighter.  
“Well, if I’m a prince then you’re a princess. It says so on your shirt.”

They took turns mimicking royalty and soon dissolved into another fit of giggles. Then, Mother’s door opened and she swept into the room, taking in the situation with her brows pinched together.  
“Loki, who is this.”

The pair of merry children froze. Loki withered slightly into the blanket. Mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before inhaling deeply.  
“Hello dear, may I know your name?” Mother asked Darcy.  
“I-I’m Darcy.”  
“Hi Darcy. I’m Loki’s mother. May I ask what you are doing at my house at 4 in the morning?”

Darcy swallowed and looked down. The companionable atmosphere had been ripped away like a discarded page, the next one scrawled on with airs of tension and sadness. Darcy’s shoulders drooped from the weight of it and Loki felt his own mood being dragged down too.

“I was looking for Jane but then I went to your house instead of Jane’s because all the houses look the same and Jane lives next to you and Loki opened the door and we became friends and then you came in and that’s it.” Darcy petted Astrid anxiously.

“Alright, dear. But where are your parents? Where do you live? What were you doing wandering alone at this time?”  
“Iwasr…” Darcy’s sentence was muffled by her pressing her face into Astrid’s soft back.  
“I’m sorry, dear?”  
“I-I was running a-away…” Darcy cried, face streaked with tears once more.

Mother’s mouth fell into a startled ‘O’. Loki snuggled closer and patted Darcy’s back.  
“What happened?” Loki asked this time, voice soft and comforting.  
“D-daddy got angry at Mummy again and I got really, really s-scared. Jane told me before that I can stay at her p-place in case this happened again so I was looking for her.”

Darcy’s sadness racked through her 6 year old body like a thunder storm. Loki hugged her to his side, sheltering her from the rain.  
Mother knelt before Darcy, taking a handkerchief out from her pocket and drying the girl’s tears.  
“Where do you live, dear?”  
“D-down the road. House number 427.”

Mother went back into her bedroom, grabbing her handphone on the table along the way. 

* * *

 “Am I in trouble?” Darcy murmured, head pressed into the crook of Loki’s neck.

“ **I’m** in trouble. You rest.” Loki answered, closing his bleary eyes and letting exhaustion rock him into oblivion.

* * *

 

When Loki woke, the first thing he was aware of was the crick in his neck. The next thing he was aware of was a weight in his lap. Stretching and rubbing his eyes, Loki returned to the conscious world on the sofa, his head lolled against the left arm rest while the rest of him was upright. A pillow had been placed on the armrest, probably Mother. Darcy was still asleep, she was using his lap as a head cushion, her body was curled up, reminiscent to a cat.

Loki peeked at the clock on the wall. It was 11am.  
He groaned and stretched, jostling Darcy in the process. She gave several slow blinks and a large yawn before sitting upright.  
“Good morning.” Loki greeted.  
“Morning!” Darcy replied.

After washing up, the duo rushed into the kitchen.  
But Mother was not there. Loki checked the gardens but to no avail, Darcy trailing behind him the entire time. It was when he opened the front door that a scene unfolded before him. Sat on the porch was his mother and another woman.  
She had short, brown hair that just brushed her shoulders. She had a smooth, round face and brown eyes, bloodshot from crying.

Each woman was nursing a cup of tea and they both had their attention on Loki as he entered the scene. Mother broke into a warm smile.  
“Good morning, Loki. Did you have a nice sleep?”  
“Yes, Mother. Thank you.”

At that moment, Darcy trailed in after Loki and the other woman stood eagerly and swept Darcy into her arms.  
“Mummy!” Darcy cheered.  
“Oh Darcy, darling. Are you alright? Mummy’s here. What happened? It’s alright.”

After the tearful reunion and some small talk, Darcy and her mother went home.  
“What happened?” Loki asked, mildly confused.  
“Nothing, dear. Darcy and her mother are just going to be safer now.” Mother stroked a hand through Loki’s hair.

Back inside the house, Loki was helping Mother restore order; cleaning up the spilled cocoa, returning the mugs to the sink. As Loki was bringing his blanket back to his room, something soft and furry fell from it and dropped onto his foot.

It was Astrid the dragon. Loki dumped the blanket in his room and snatched up the toy.  
“Mother! Darcy left something here! I’m going to return it to her!” Loki yelled, already bounding out the door.

He ran through the streets, looking for house number 427. His heart was racing, his legs were bounding and a smile that refused to wash out resided on his lips.  
There!  
Loki skid to a stop, skipping up the porch stairs and paused at the door.

He lifted his hand and knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> tadaaa!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I adore each and every one of you.  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Do comment/kudos/share if you think me worthy.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Love,  
> Trin


End file.
